


Combating Cabin Fever

by justlikedaylightsavingstime



Series: Supernatural Pairing Bingo [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Linda hasn't dealt very well with Kevin being a ghost, a diddy bit of gore, and Jody drives a '67 Camero for badass reasons, focused on their companionship, mentions of Kevin, not much detailed description of the hunt, really it's a long drabble, snapshot, so Jody makes sure she gets out and gets the adrenalin flowing, spn pairing bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikedaylightsavingstime/pseuds/justlikedaylightsavingstime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jody and Linda go on a hunt, and kick a little bit of ass. Snapshot into their lives as part-time hunting partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Combating Cabin Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Combating Cabin Fever  
> Pairing: Jody Mills/Linda Tran  
> Type: Hunter partnership  
> Rating: G/PG  
> Word Count: 968  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any related character.  
> Summary: Jody and Linda go on a hunt, and kick a little bit of ass. Snapshot into their lives as part-time hunting partners.  
> Warnings: Sleazy dudes in bars and asskicking. Diddy bit of minor gore. And of course swearing.
> 
> As always feedback/criticism/comments/requests/prompts are extremely welcome.

Written for the [2014 spn pairing bingo](http://spnpairingbingo.livejournal.com/).  
You can also read this on my [LJ account](http://roastspud.livejournal.com/6853.html).

It was two years later on and Jody still had to physically drag Linda from the house. It was hard, really hard. You didn’t just get over the loss of a child. Jody knew that better than anyone. But that just made her more determined to grab Linda by the scruff of her neck and throw her out of the door. Kevin seemed to understand, in fact sometimes he’d begged Jody to get his mother out of the house. They’d share an uneasy glace over the top of Linda’s head before silently agreeing. She was the kind of person who was particularly susceptible to cabin fever. She needed to get out, to have some purpose, and although Jody hated to say it she needed to spend some time with the living. And it just so happened that Jody was often in need of a hunting partner.

Whenever they met up with other hunters it was always funny to hear the ma’ams and the ‘Mrs. Tran’s (although Jody had to admit that sometimes she struggled to resist the urge to join them when Linda fixed her with one of her looks). But mostly Jody just liked to spend time with the older woman, it was amazing how well they meshed.

She knew that at some point Kevin was going to go into ghost hyperdrive, trying to drag the rest of the world down with him. And when he did she, or some other hunter, was going to be there to chargrill the ring and whatever else was tying him to this plane. But for now they left him to some ghosty alone time as Jody bundled Linda into her gorgeous ’67 Camero.

“He’ll be alright you know, he’s a ghost.” Her attempt to cheer up Linda met with little response.

“We’re too old for this.” Linda muttered before flicking on the radio. Jody would never get over Linda’s love for P!nk, it always made her smile. Particularly when they had the music blasting out, the windows rolled down and off tune singing being thrown out to the empty road.

All too soon they’d reached their destination, killing the engine and the music. It proved to be a pretty simple hunt, just a small nest of vampires, most of them newborn weaklings. A few swings of their heavy knives had the heads rolling with satisfying thumps in no time. Without a word Linda routed out their spare clothes, throwing Jody’s across to her as they efficiently used the washcloths to clean themselves and their weapons of the grizzly blood. Jody got the matches out and left the grotty warehouse to burn as she twisted the keys in the ignition and let P!nk herald a job well done. Content smiles rested on both their faces.

Somehow (it involved a fair amount of cajoling and bullying) Jody managed to convince Linda to join her for a celebratory drink. It was your standard dive bar, pool tables and sticky floors, but at least it served decent cocktails (Linda insisted that cocktails were the only way to finish off a hunt). The fruity liquid slipped down their throats with ease, encouraging their teasing and laughing. Jody loved nothing more than to ear all of Linda’s quirky stories. Man, that woman had lived. Tonight’s story was about how she had proposed to Kevin’s dad. Jody didn’t think she’d ever be able to get rid of the image of Linda trying to perform the Heimlich manoeuvre on her ring-swallowing husband. Eventually it was decided (or Linda decided and Jody couldn’t really find it within herself to argue) that it was time to go back home. Throwing their money on the table, they made their way out to the parking lot. Their peaceful walk over to Jody’s baby was disturbed by angry shouts.

“I said no Johnny! NO. We’re over.” The young woman seemed distraught, couldn’t be a day over eighteen.

As they drew closer they saw the young woman was accompanied by a man, all waving arms and aggressive posturing. Even from that distance they could see that he was getting in her space and just generally being a dickhead. The moment he raised his fist in the air they decided it was time for them to intervene.

Before his fist had the chance to make contact, Linda was right there, blocking his access to the girl. She was stood in traditional mom mode, hands on her hips, but Jody could tell that she was ready to make a move if it was needed. Linda had some seriously impressive skills. And that terrifying look of pure rage on her face was enough to scare off anyone.

The douchebag didn’t seem to heed the danger he was in, just sneering down at the elder woman. As much as Jody would have loved to watch him getting his ass handed to him on a plate by Linda, she figured that they could probably do without the attention it would attract. So very calmly and quietly she slipped back her jacket, making sure he got a good eyeful of her beloved gun. Never failed to have them turning red and scrambling off.

After making sure the young woman was okay and able to get home, and getting a grateful smile, the ladies jumped back into the Camero.

The ride back to Linda’s was spent in companionable silence, each of them just glad that they had someone to sit with for a little while. And then they pulled up to the house, the hunt officially over. It had been a good day, leaving them both feeling useful.

“I’ll come pick you up next time Garth says he needs us.” And with that Jody revved the engine, smiling as she sped away, only glancing back to catch sight of Linda waving.

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless tumblr plug, I'm doing the whole follow for a follow back thing!  
> http://justlikedaylightsavingstime.tumblr.com


End file.
